Hijo de la luna
by Hinata-Uzumaki-chan
Summary: ¿Sabes por que hay luna llena? ¿Has tenido un deseo o sueño inalcanzable? -Deseo acabar con mi soledad- -De acuerdo, pero a cambio debes darme a tu primer hijo- -Acepto- ¿Quién imaginaria que ese inocente deseo, traería consigo tanta desgracia? ¿Que es lo que tramaba Hinata? Adaptación de la famosa historia con los personajes de Naruto. Song-fic Sasuke/Sakura/Hinata/Naruto/Toneri


_Holis._

 _Pues ya traigo un nuevo One-shot, o más bien, es un Song-fic, inspirado en la canción: Hijo de la luna. (Tal vez a algunos no les guste esta canción pero como no podía sacármela de la cabeza, la convertí en un fic)_

 _Al principio iba a ser un fic Jelsa, pero después supuse que seguramente habría varios con esa pareja, así que me decidí por un NaruHina._

Narración…

– **Diálogos…–**

 _Si desean, pueden escuchar la canción mientras siguen la lectura, claro esto es a decisión del lector._

 _Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Y la canción: Hijo de la luna es propiedad de Mecano (Eso creo)_

 _Esta es mi adaptación de esta famosa canción, en verdad que deseo sea de su agrado._

 _Espero que lo disfruten en:_

 _3…_

 _2.._

 _1._

Dentro de una pequeña casa, se encontraba una mujer de rubia cabellera, estaba arropando a su pequeño hijo de mirada celeste.

 **–Oka-san, no tengo sueño–** El pequeño niño de piel pálida no mentía. De verdad que no tenía sueño, lo que esperaba era que su madre se apiadara de él y le contara una de sus tantas historias.

– **Inojin, tienes que descansar, pues mañana tienes que ir a la escuela–** Ino decía preocupada, no quería que su hijo fuera desvelado a la escuela por quedarse despierto toda la noche.

– **Por favor, cuéntame una historia –** El pequeño Inojin le suplicó a su madre, ya que él amaba escuchar las historias de su madre, llenas de dragones, princesas, viajeros del tiempo y ninjas.

– **¿De verdad quieres que te cuente una historia? Pero ya te he contado todas las que sé–** Ino no se equivocaba, no recordaba alguna historia que no hubiera sido ya escuchada por su pequeño hijo rubio. De repente, este alzó la vista a la ventana que dejaba ver la luna llena en lo más alto del cielo. Ella al igual que su hijo miró la ventana y tuvo una idea.

– **Inojin, ¿Sabes por qué a veces hay luna llena y a veces la luna se torna menguante?–** Le comentó Ino a su hijo, mientras este negaba lentamente.

– **Entonces ven… te contaré por qué –** Ino le hizo un ademán a su hijo para que se acostara en su regazo, el niño obedeció, y al instante, ella comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos mientras comenzaba su narración.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás había una chica de largo cabello rosa sentada en el umbral de su ventana. Era una joven gitana. Un velo cubría gran parte de su cabeza, dejando libre la zona de su rostro, tenía piel de tono blanco, junto con unos ojos verdes, que lograban hacer una extraña y bella combinación junto con el color de su cabello.

Ese día estaba hablándole a la luna, le pedía poder encontrar un hombre que la amara y la sacara de la infernal soledad en la que vivía. Intentó de muchas maneras, pero todas y cada una de ellas terminaron en fracaso tras fracaso. Finalmente, harta de no conseguir éxito, recurrió a su última esperanza: La luna.

Durante toda la noche hasta que el sol podía alcanzarse a vislumbrar por el horizonte, la gitana le rogó a la Luna. Al no ver una respuesta por parte de la luna, solo pudo llorar, esta era su última esperanza, e igualmente falló.

Al día siguiente ya en la noche, se veía la luna llena, en su máximo esplendor. Pero a Sakura no le importó, solo se abrazó a sí misma sollozando en silencio hasta que escuchó una voz dulce voz:

 _ **De acuerdo, acabaré con tu soledad**_

 _ **Sin embargo, por cumplir tu deseo, tendrás que darme un pago**_

De repente la luna desapareció dejando una ilusión en su lugar, la misma tomó la forma de una joven que no parecía tener más de 16 años, con largo cabello negro-azulado, piel blanca como la nieve, un largo vestido color lila con un collar que vislumbraba extraños símbolos en él.

Cuando Sakura menos se dio cuenta, la chica ya estaba frente a ella, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con dos orbes de un color poco común, una extraña combinación de colores entre blanco y lila. La luna al no escuchar su respuesta, de nuevo habló.

– **Mi nombre es Hinata, pero ustedes los humanos se refieren a mí como Luna. Como te dije antes, te concederé tu deseo, tendrás contigo al hombre que tu corazón tanto anhela–** Dijo con voz carente de emoción alguna y mirándola fijamente a los ojos **–Dentro de poco lo conocerás–**

Sakura al escuchar esto, no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción, pero antes de que le pudiera responder, ella le interrumpió.

– **Sin embargo… hay una condición–** Le puso una mano enfrente para mantener cierta distancia con ella **–Cumpliré tu deseo, pero… a cambio… necesito algo tuyo, quiero el primer hijo que ambos tengan–** Hinata miró a Sakura con su rostro demasiado serio.

Sakura aceptó de inmediato. Nada le importaba con tal de poder salir de la soledad, estaba dispuesta a todo incluso entregarle a su propio hijo. Pues… no tenía idea el cruel futuro que le esperaba.

Sin embargo, Sakura se preguntaba ¿Para que la luna querría un niño humano? ¿Qué haría con él? ¿Por qué no quería tener uno propio? No estaba segura de que pensaba la luna al pedirle algo así, de todas formas no importaba, ya había sellado el trato y encontraría un hombre.

¿Qué tramaba la luna?

Hinata también trataba de superar la soledad, desde que ella nació se sintió vacía, a pesar que la Tierra nació junto a ella. Siempre esperó que algún día, alguien estuviera a su lado, y gracias a Sakura, ya no estaría sola, pues finalmente tendría un hijo. Ambas ganarían, pero… ¿de verdad esas eran las intenciones de la Luna?

Al cabo de varios días durante un viaje, Sakura conoció a un hombre, fue amor a primera vista, tenía ojos y cabello de color ónix, llamado Sasuke. Después de conocerse, ambos se fueron enamorando. Un día, él le pidió matrimonio, y ella sin pensarlo dos veces aceptó. Tiempo después ambos contrajeron nupcias. Con el pasar del tiempo, Sakura olvidó su contrato con la luna, estaba demasiado feliz, por el hecho de ya no estar sola otra vez. Hasta que lo inevitable ocurrió, y el día llegó.

Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron su primer hijo. Aunque no era lo que ambos esperaban. Tenía su piel demasiado blanquecina, con ojos color gris, y su cabello era color blanco como la nieve. Al ver a su hijo, Sakura lo recordó todo, ella sabía que debía cumplir su promesa con la luna y entregarle a Toneri. Aunque Sasuke, quién no había mencionado nada, estaba cabizbajo pensando en la situación ¿Acaso Sakura…?.

Sasuke salió inmediatamente de la habitación hecho una furia, no podía imaginarse a Sakura siéndole infiel, pero el niño era toda la prueba que necesitaba. Cuando llegó al bosque, tomó un hacha y empezó a destruir todo a su paso. Destruía tantos árboles a su paso, mientras gritaba mil maldiciones al interior del bosque. Entonces se desplomó en el suelo, llorando como nunca en su vida. Después de todo era un hombre enamorado… un hombre enamorado al que le robaron su dignidad y le destruyeron el corazón, dejándole solo el sentimiento de buscar venganza contra aquella mujer que lo había traicionado con alguien más.

Poco a poco se estaba acercando el día. Hinata por fin podría cumplir su sueño… ¿dejar la soledad teniendo consigo un hijo? No… Su verdadero sueño era otro.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que en realidad Hinata se había enamorado. Y su sueño era poder estar con él. Pero… ¿De quién se había enamorado?

¿Acaso se había enamorado de un Hombre?

No… Hinata se enamoró de Naruto… La luna se enamoró del Sol…

E igualmente, Naruto se enamoró de Hinata… El Sol correspondía los sentimientos de La Luna…

Algo imposible pensaras…

Ya que al ser el Sol y la Luna, tenían razones de más para perder la esperanza de que ese amor tuviera futuro.

¿Y que tenía que ver con el pequeño?

Después de tantos siglos estando separados. Ambos descubrieron la forma de poder estar juntos… y era que alguien debía tomar sus lugares.

Después de milenios de búsqueda Naruto encontró a un joven de nombre Konohamaru, el pequeño de 14 años se enamoró de Hanabi, una princesa que fue obligada a casarse en contra de su voluntad para poder hacer las paces con el reino vecino y por fin traer paz a ambos reinos. Konohamaru poco a poco fue muriendo de la tristeza que albergaba su corazón, pero antes de dejar el mundo, le rogó al cielo poder proteger a Hanabi para siempre. Entonces Naruto bajó del cielo _**[Hina: Su vestimenta y su imagen eran la de Naruto en modo Kyubi, aunque tenía una gran capa parecida a la que usa cuando es Hokage]**_ y le propuso convertirse en el sol. Aquel que observaría y protegería a su amada durante el día, y durante la noche, las estrellas se encontrarían rezando por el bienestar de la pequeña castaña, Konohamaru aceptó convirtiéndose en el nuevo Sol.

Ahora Hinata finalmente podría alcanzar a Naruto, dentro de poco alguien tomaría su lugar y ella podría caminar al lado de su amado Sol.

 _ **[Hina: Esta parte Ino no le cuenta la historia a Inojin, por obvias razones; yo les aviso cuando empiece a narrar de nuevo]**_

Entonces algo llamó la atención de Hinata y se giró para poder ver la tierra, observando al gitano caminar lentamente con un cuchillo. _"-¿Qué piensa hacer?-"_ Se preguntaba mientras veía la escena.

Sasuke tomo lo primero que encontró y se acercó con paso lento a la habitación que compartía con Sakura, escondió el cuchillo y abrió la puerta, iba a descubrir la verdad por las buenas… o por las malas…

 **-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo hace rato?-** Le hablaba a su esposo muy preocupada, algo la tenía intranquila.

 **-Sakura, necesitamos hablar-** Dijo sin mirarla, Sakura extrañada asintió mientras recostaba a Toneri en su cama.

 **-Claro, ven siéntate-** Le señalaba el lugar junto a ella, él se sentó aún sin verla **-¿De qué quieres hablar Sasuke-kun?**

 **-¿Acaso tú me fuiste infiel?-** Le preguntó con voz seca y llena de cólera. Sakura ante esto se sorprendió y a la vez se sintió dolida de que él le dijera algo así.

 **-¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿Por qué dices eso?-** Dijo conteniéndose las ganas de llorar.

 **-¡¿ACASO QUIERES MÁS PRUEBAS?! ¡¿ESE NIÑO ES LA PRUEBA DE QUE ME ENGAÑASTE?! ¡¿TIENEN CABELLO BLANCO Y OJOS GRISES?! YO NO PUEDO SER SU PADRE…-** Ante esto recibió una bofetada por parte de Sakura, quién no pudo seguir reprimiendo sus deseos de llorar, y con voz molesta le contestó…

 **-¡¿CÓMO CREES QUE SERIA CAPAZ DE ALGO ASÍ?! ¡A LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE AMO ES A TI Y NUNCA TE FUI NI TE SERÉ INFIEL! ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS…!-** Fue interrumpida cuando sintió un dolor en su abdomen, llevó su mano a ese lugar y se horrorizó al ver su palma cubierta de sangre.

 **-¿Por qué Sa…Sasuke-kun?-** Cayó al suelo mientras la imagen de su esposo se volvía borrosa.

-Eres una mentirosa, nunca podré perdonarte el que me hayas engañado- Giró su vista hacia el pequeño Toneri y lo miró con odio, se acercó y lo cargó llevándoselo consigo, dejando atrás a la mujer que amaba.

El joven llegó al monte Fuji y cuando estuvo suficientemente lejos, dejó al bebé en el suelo y se marchó abandonándolo; estuvo a punto de detenerse pero el odio seguía en su corazón y sabía que debía pagar por sus pecados, aun así no se arrepentía de ello.

Hinata al ver todo lo que había ocurrido, bajó a la Tierra y tomó al niño en sus brazos. Entonces juntó gran parte de su poder y transformó al pequeño Toneri en la nueva luna. Ahora finalmente podría estar con Naruto.

Naruto llegó junto a ella y le extendió su mano mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, después de tantos milenios estando separados al fin podrían permanecer juntos. Así que… ¿Por qué se sentía tal mal?

Él tomó su mano mostrándole esa radiante sonrisa característica suya; mientras caminaban Hinata se detuvo y soltó la mano de Naruto. Él extrañado se giró a verla.

– **No puedo–** Dijo Hinata al instante que comenzaba a llorar. ¿En qué momento pensó que eso era lo correcto? ¿Sacrificar a una inocente criatura por su sueño egoísta? ¿Quién haría algo así? Después de decir eso, apareció Naruto frente a ella y cuando menos lo esperó ya la estaba abrazando.

– **¿Qué ocurre, Hinata? –** Le dijo Naruto susurrándole al oído, esta como respuesta comenzó a sollozar otra vez.

– **No puedo hacerlo, él no puede cargar con esta condena, es demasiado egoísta de mi parte. Solo es un niño y ahora debe enfrentar la soledad por mi culpa–**

– **Lo hecho, hecho está… Hinata–** Hinata lo sabía, ya no había marcha atrás, había hecho algo horrible y no podía revertirlo. Se sentía como la peor escoria que hubiera existido. Naruto se separó de ella lentamente y le dijo algo que la dejó en shock.

– **Sin embargo… No tiene por qué hacerlo solo–** Naruto le dijo viéndola a los ojos con un brillo muy especial. Hinata alzó la vista incrédula, no entendía que trataba de decirle **–Tú no quieres dejar solo a este pequeño que no tiene a nadie, y yo no quiero volver a alejarme de ti… es por eso que… nosotros ahora lo cuidaremos, seremos los padres de Toneri –**

 **{** **Unos minutos después** **}**

Hinata alzó su báculo al cielo, recordando a la mujer gitana que había desaparecido de la Tierra. Ella sabía que aquel joven era su verdadero amor, y él no podría haberla asesinado de no haber sido porque ella interfirió, en realidad ellos deberían haber tenido una hija, con unos pequeños problemas de visión, pero nada grave. La culpa la estaba consumiendo, así que para poder enmendar su error, cumplió de nuevo el deseo de Sakura.

– **Sakura, por favor perdóname por lo que te hice. Con esto, cada vez que vuelvas a renacer, te reunirás con tu verdadero amor, aquel de nombre Sasuke, y no habrá nada en el mundo que los logre separar–** Entonces un brillo color rojo salió de la gema que había en la punta de su báculo que indicaba que había funcionado. _**[Hina: no se me ocurría un nombre aparte de este y cada vez que lo leo me terminara recordando a Sakura card captor, pero a diferencia del de la cazadora de cartas; el de Hinata era un gran bastón de madera con detalles grabados, y una gema color blanco con forma de luna en cuarto menguante]**_

Ahora debía asegurarse de que el pequeño Toneri, su hijo (ahora la nueva luna), siempre estuviera feliz. Naruto y Hinata siempre le brindarían amor y cariño. El día que ellos no estuvieran a su lado, él podría ser capaz de avisarles que los necesitaba. No dejarían que Toneri se sintiera solo como ellos alguna vez. La forma de la Luna les diría si estaba feliz o triste.

Hinata alzó su báculo de nuevo hacia arriba, mirando a su amado rubio, empezó a sonreír, ahora pensaba en su hijo Toneri y dirigió su vista hacia la gema en forma de luna mientras cantaba un hechizo.

– _ **Y las noches que haya luna llena…**_

 _ **Será porque mi niño este de buenas…**_

 _ **Y si mi ángel llora,**_

 _ **Menguara la luna…**_

 _ **Para hacerle una cuna…**_ **–**

Hinata terminó de cantar mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía de color blanco. Ahora ya nunca estaría sola. Ninguno de los tres lo estaría, pues ahora se tenían unos a otros.

 _ **-Y si el niño llora**_

 _ **Menguará la luna…**_

 _ **Para hacerle una cuna…-**_

Ino terminó de contar la historia, cantando la última parte observando a su pequeño Inojin durmiendo en su regazo. Lo acomodó bien en su cama y apagó la luz de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Caminando por el pasillo, giró la vista hacia la ventana donde podía ver la habitación de la hija de su mejor amiga. Una mujer joven de ojos jade y cabello rosa acompañada de un hombre joven de mirada y cabello azabache, observaban a su hija Sarada dormir en su cama con estampado de abanicos mitad rojo, mitad blanco. Sakura se acercó a la ventana para poder cerrarla, viendo de paso a Ino y moviendo su mano a modo de despedida susurrando un: "Buenas noches, Ino-cerda", cerrando las cortinas.

Después giró la vista a la luna por última vez y se dirigió a su recamara para encontrarse con su esposo, Sai.

Mientras iba caminando comenzó a tararear la canción que antes había logrado hacer a su hijo dormir. Eran pocos los que conocían la verdadera historia del hijo de la luna, después de todo…

… _ **Tonto el que no entienda…**_

 _OOO_

 _OO_

 _O_

 _¿Qué opinan de este song-fic? A mí me encantó. Al principio iba a hacer algo muy distinto, pero después las ideas comenzaron a llegar y llegar. En fin, a mí me encantó el resultado final. Es muy distinto de lo que pretende la canción._

 _¿No me digan que arruiné la canción? Si es así perdónenme por favor, es que yo me imaginé la pareja NaruHina y solo lo podía adaptar de esta forma sin que fuera un TonerixHinata_

 _Tengo que ser sincera, esta idea me llegó después de leer el fic de Nnia01 del mismo nombre solo que con temática Jelsa (esa es otra razón por la que no lo quise hacer de esa pareja). Me encantó, sin lugar a dudas ese fue un muy buen fic. LEANLO, NO SE ARREPENTIRAN._

 _Tengo que aclarar, que el fic anteriormente mencionado, es el único que he leído de esta canción aunque después vi un video SasuSaku en internet, así que todo lo que escribí es completamente inventado por mí._

 _Si de verdad creen que este fic merece algún review, les pido con todo mi kokoro que escriban mandando sus opiniones al respecto para poder ir creciendo como escritora y escribir cada vez mejores historias._

 _Eso sería todo, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia cuyo único fin es entretener._

 _Les mando un mega abrazo de panda._

 _Su cursi amiga:_

 _Hinata-Uzumaki-chan_

 _Nos leemos luego_

 _Byenara!_


End file.
